<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witchy Woman by KarmasSlave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773444">Witchy Woman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmasSlave/pseuds/KarmasSlave'>KarmasSlave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Demons, F/M, Witches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmasSlave/pseuds/KarmasSlave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Halloween One-Shot, AU, A Demon mourns over his long lost witch. also posted on FF.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Witchy Woman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Witchy Woman<br/>
A One-Shot<br/>
By Karma’s Slave/OriginalLadyScythe<br/>
Disclaimer: I don’t own the Naruto Franchise in any shape or form.<br/>
Happy Halloween!<br/>
--<br/>
After so many centuries, he finally found the correct vessel for his beloved. Matching his beloved in every detail, she even had the same name first name and only after years of searching Madara had come across this woman on a chance encounter. So he decided to ‘court’ this woman before he could set everything in motion. </p>
<p>Luring this pink haired woman into the false sense of security of his arms.</p>
<p> Arms that once protected her.</p>
<p> Arms that he used against her.</p>
<p>It was his betrayal that was her undoing, something he regretted the moment it happened. </p>
<p>He loved her still after all this passed time as his temporary red pupils looked over the pale body he placed on the stone alter. This was place where she cursed him all those centuries ago, cursing him to a life filled with nothing but misery.<br/>
Waiting always was the hardest part to these rituals. All he has ever done was wait for his love to return back to him.</p>
<p>She had been a powerful witch, demons willingly sought out contracts with her as opposed to the traditional method. For some women to have become witches they would have had to make a contract with a demon and have a worthy offering the most common offering was the woman’s body as it had to ability to create life and some demons did wish to have half human heirs, To gain access to the mortal world. </p>
<p>But Sakura was different, she was born a witch.  She had power that only he could dream about and that’s why he had killed her. Before her death, what had she done that made her stand out of her coven? They were all the real monsters . . . Not her. She did only what was needed to live in this world, nothing more, nothing less. Sure, she used her powers for laughs and giggles but who hadn't. Not all of them ended with death.</p>
<p>So why was she being picked on? </p>
<p>She was as good a dark witch as it could get. You couldn't find better.</p>
<p>Before meeting Sakura, Madara Uchiha, was a powerful demon who craved power, it was his only reason to stay among the humans but sadly it was the only consistency in his life after the personal loss of his demon clan, sure they were reduced to a handful left amongst the human world but truthfully Madara didn’t care enough to go looking out for them. </p>
<p>So for man who was lived for the chaotic nature that is power. Madara stopped seeing Sakura as his lover and saw her as adversary just for the mere fact that she held so much power over him.  </p>
<p>Madara sighed at the memory, He even accused her of bewitching him to love her, claiming what they had never been real. </p>
<p>He remembers that evening like it were yesterday, Madara lured his witchy woman to the stone alter kissing her along the way, making sure he was atop on her as they fallen to its flat surface. Stripping Sakura of the blood red dress she’d been wearing that night, leaving her pale body exposed to him. </p>
<p>Her body was awakening in every way to his need, her skin grew tight and sensitive, and her nipples hard and tender as her pussy became a soft inferno of wet heat. On instinct alone her legs and thighs part impatiently awaiting his dominating touch. A touch </p>
<p>Madara knew she wouldn’t fight but found herself wanting more and more to give in to. </p>
<p>He quickly moved to her opening, then pushing his hard cock into her soft welcoming pussy. A soft cry escaped her as he pushed deeper. Her inner walls, closing in around him and making her moan and bite her bottom lip.</p>
<p>He wasn't completely in her, but she already felt full, not knowing if she could take any more. Sakura started to move away from him, her pleasurable moans slowly becoming more painful. Not ready to let her go, the red eyed demon grabbed her by the hair and forced her back to his chest as, his cock going deeper. She gave another cry, tears burning her eyes.</p>
<p>Again he pushed deeper until there was nothing but his balls that laid outside her body. She whimpered from the pain of his vast cock, pulling her apart. Gasps of air left her as he drew out and then heaved back in. It was a lovely sound to his ears, her painful pleasure echoing around them, moving them into their own dominion.</p>
<p>And then that’s when he struck. His aura wrapped around her, held her, and strangling her . . . It was a sweet embrace of death. A death she should have wanted if she loved him at all.</p>
<p>However his witchy woman didn’t go easily as she did try to fight him off in the end.  She cursed his long life with misery, no longer would the demon be able to relish in his kills, enjoy the touch of another. His witchy woman killed him from the inside.  His demonic eyes were the last thing she saw before the darkness took her. </p>
<p>Madara left her body lying on the alter as he used his powers to teleport out.	</p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>But now he can take that death back as he planned to summon the witch’s soul into this new vessel.  </p>
<p>“It’s time” as Madara moved closer alter, casting his resurrection spell earlier into the evening. Resurrection spells were hard to accomplish without a highly skilled necromancer but not impossible. Madara studied Sakura’s spell books over the centuries. The only issue was the books never mentioned what happen after initial casting.</p>
<p>How was he supposed to know if this spell truly worked?</p>
<p>Madara taking a hand to this woman’s face gently running it across the side of her face as if she was his witch. </p>
<p>She flinched, Madara froze momentarily. It worked</p>
<p>He watched as her eye lids were trying to open as the pinked haired woman was returning to the realm of the living.<br/>
--<br/>
It was all going according to plan, so many years she waited for this moment. Her revenge could now finally play out its final act. </p>
<p>Her eyes snapped opened, her emerald colored eyes quickly locking into his red ones as he peered over her face and body.</p>
<p>She feigning confusion to her surroundings as she could plainly see that Madara returned her to her former home, her almost grave</p>
<p>But little did Madara know that she hadn’t died that night, she still was clinging to life long enough for her curse to work as she was randomly found by another demon who sought out her assistance. </p>
<p>Instead of going after him. Sakura bided her time, cursing a demon while on verge of death your self was complicated. She wanted to watch Madara suffer from a far. It brought her much pleasure to watch him mourn her as he would try to replace her with other witches. She casted dark magic on herself to hide from him as she gathered her strength and sources back. </p>
<p>When it was time for Sakura to bring herself back into the picture, she sought out the very demon who saved her and enlisted him for his assistance as he too had issues with Madara.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>“Madara?” she whispered. She took the hand that was touching her and held it in hers.</p>
<p>“Hello Love”</p>
<p>Sakura sitting up on the alter, “Madara” she repeated her voice getting stronger as she leaned into the demon who ‘killed’ her</p>
<p>“Yes, love” as he wrapped on of her arms around his neck as he was going to lift the pink haired witch off the alter. </p>
<p>Sakura pulling him into for a quick a kiss, it was a reaction Madara wasn’t expecting, he could only assume that Sakura didn’t have the memories of their last encounter however he welcomed this reaction. The kiss linger for a few more minutes before Sakura broke the kiss.<br/>
She smiled at him, “Madara” saying his name one more time as she used her free hand to touch the said of his face but then bringing it down to his chest. </p>
<p>Madara Uchiha could feel something wasn’t right, his natural fighting instincts were telling him not to trust the witch but Madara remembered the last time his listened to his instincts, it left him with nothing but years filled of pain.<br/>
But soon that smile of hers changed into an expression of hate, “Don’t fuck with a witch” as she said that and before Madara could even react, her hand plunged into his chest and pulled out his black heart. </p>
<p>Sakura getting away from him with his beating heart in his hands, giving the black organ a squeeze, and Madara let out an anguished scream, falling to the floor clutching at his empty chest<br/>
“I see you have everything taken care of” as male voice entered the room, Madara looked up to see one of the surviving members of his clan, Sasuke Uchiha his left eye traditionally red but his right was purple</p>
<p>“The next time you kill a witch, you better make sure I’m dead” Sakura said to him and again squeezing his heart, “I had loved you once, Madara but you loved power so much more that it blinded  you from the truth and you killed me over it. Well you tried to kill me” Sakura told him as she locked eyes with his “in an interesting twist of fate Sasuke found me in time, to save me and to thank him. I accepted his contract” she said to Madara. </p>
<p>As if on cue another but smaller figure walked out to Sasuke’s side, a demon child of Uchiha blood but Madara could tell she was hybrid, she was Sakura’s daughter. </p>
<p>Now that pained Madara, she never accepted his, she always refused perhaps deep down Sakura had anticipated a betrayal. Oh well.	</p>
<p>The ancient demon, Madara had forgotten how cruel his Sakura could be. So he smiled as he watched his witchy woman squeeze his black heart into dust and so did he. </p>
<p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>